Take the Fight From the Kid
by Lostinthemindscape
Summary: Nessa Haven is the only one in Storybrooke that has no memories of anything before the curse, as if they weren't strange enough already. When Henry is kidnapped by Greg and Tamara, they find no other option but to go after the boy into their worst nightmare: Neverland. Genderfluid main character. Sequel to Meant to Live.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Finally I have this up! Thank you to everyone who read my precious story and decided to stick with it! And to any new readers, welcome! This story can stand alone, but I suggest reading Meant to Live first. without further ado, here we are! Happy reading everyone!**

Chapter 1: Amnesia

I fell to the floor with a crash. Everything hurt. When no one laughed, I paused. Had I been expecting someone? The empty bed above me seemed wrong. As did the strangle box-like room. Something told me that my real house, my real room, was made of wood and most certainly was not painted blue.

After a couple breaths, I finally felt somewhat alright. The room felt strangely empty, as if there was supposed to be someone sleeping next to me. Shaking my head I made my way down a flight of stairs to what I thought was the kitchen. I looked all over, the shiny metal cabinet in the corner scaring me. What the hell? Who has a metal cabinet? Opening it received a blast of cold air. Must be magic. I kept opening and closing the door the door, trying to see the magical sparks that kept the cold air blowing.

I heard clumping of feet down the stairs, and immediately grabbed the biggest knife from a wooden block. The steps seemed labored and stopped every few seconds. The more I was here, the stranger this world seemed to be.

I hid behind the metal cabinet, as the footsteps continued, louder this time. Mr Smee came clumping down in odd nightclothes. Without hesitation, I charged the pirate, holding the knife against his throat.

"Where have you taken me, pirate?" I spat. I needed to get back to my island there was something there... Something important.

He looked up in surprise, before registering the knife and my hardened expression. "Vanessa, Vanessa we're in Storybrooke. You're safe from him. Storybrooke is home."

My memories returned as I dropped the knife. My name was Vanessa Haven, my foster father was Mr Smee, or Mr Jenkins as I had known him during the curse. This place was my home, an apartment in the seedier side of town. I was (mostly) safe. The curse was broken. And I was the only person in town that didn't remember their lives in the Enchanted Forest.

Sliding into a seat on the kitchen island, I winced. "How many times have I done that?"

"This week?" He grumbled, pulling eggs from the magic metal cabinet. Fridge, my brain supplied. "That was number four."

I sighed. I could only remember a few of my "episodes" as we called them. I had thought that they were parts of my non-cursed life but Smee refused to tell me. I didn't remember anything before waking up on the docks one day, covered in grime and sea water. That had been the first day of the curse. My memory problem hasn't improved much since then, I had no idea if Vanessa Haven was even my real name.

Smee began to fry the eggs as I sat there. "What are you doing today?" I asked.

"Fixing up the Jolly Roger for the Cap'n," he replied, setting a glass of orange juice in front of me. Killian was still in the hospital due to some car crash out by the town line. I actually was okay with the guy. He was alright to Smee and did teach me how to steer a boat once the man arrived in Storybrooke.

I nodded. "Then can I go to the library?"

Smee gave me the look. The look that meant I better not get into any trouble or I would be fed to the nearest Kraken. Taking that as a yes, I ran out the apartment door shouting a goodbye. I only skidded back to grab my small backpack hanging off the door handle, which caused a laugh from Smee. Halfway down the stairs of the apartment building I realized that I had slept in my clothes again. Huh.

I made my way down Main Street and then arrived at Granny's Diner. I never really went to the library, I spent most of my days either by the docks or in a treehouse I had built during the curse. The smells of the diner were delicious as per usual. Everything was strangely quiet when I came in and I knew they were feeling thankful that they remembered their past. And then the looks of pity came. They were all thanking whatever higher power that they weren't in my position, weren't raised by an ex-pirate. Also that their offspring weren't wild children, like me.

I pulled a much loved copy of Peter Pan out of my backpack and began to thumb through it, pocket knife casually resting it on the table. It was to prevent people from coming up and offering their condolences about my amnesiac state. People here thought they were so nice, that anyone who was different- either in villain status or memory- just needed some kind words and they would instantly be better. It bugged me to no end. They weren't good, they weren't kind, they're just _nice_.

"Ground control to Nessa?" Ruby smirked, one bright red nail tapping away on her notepad. "What'll it be?"

I smiled despite my foul mood. I actually liked Ruby and she seemed to tolerate me, which was more than I could ask for at this point.

"Hot chocolate and a slice of pie please," I ordered.

"Can I get another order of that?" A voice asked as I heard someone slide into the other side of the both.

Ruby nodded before walking away. "Sure thing kiddo."

I glanced at the opposite bench to find Henry smiling across from me. In the rare dull moments Storybrooke had, Henry had taken me up as his special case. He was absolutely fascinated at the fact that I had a grand total of zero memories of my past life. I really commend the kid for trying but some of the people he came up with were just crazy.

"Anyone new ya got?" I asked, taking a bite of muffin after Ruby had set out orders down.

"Well you could be the Crooked Man," he suggested. "Do you like cats?"

"Pretty sure that's not me kid," I said, although it would be awesome to have such a name.

Henry took a look at my book. "You really still think you're from Neverland?"

I shrugged. "I woke up in the curse with this book in my hands and it was the first thing I tried to save in the earthquake. Also the depiction of Peter feels right to me."

Henry took hold of the book, flipping through. "Tigerlily?" He asked.

"No, she's six feet under," I stopped, perplexed by my own statement.

Henry nodded, used to my random facts I really should have no business knowing. I could remember somethings from my past life, like I loved cake and so did my best friend, but I couldn't remember my best friend, except the fact that he was a boy. Also I had a general hatred of pirates (exception being Killian and Smee), although that I chalked up to always hearing Smee's stories about Killian being... Well, being Killian in the old days.

"Wendy?" He tried.

Just her name was revolting. I hated her, although I'm not sure if half of that was from how much I hated her character in the book.

I shut the book. "It's useless, Henry. I don't know who I am and I probably never will. I was probably just some orphaned kid that was a cabin boy on the Jolly Roger. I'm not important like your mom or Snow or David, I'm jjust another background character."

I left two crumpled fives on the table before standing up to leave. I walked out of the diner, eyes following my every move. I kept my head high and my back straight, only letting my face fall when I was away from the diner and hidden from everyone else. Only looking back on it, I didn't bother to think twice about a shadow following my own. A shadow that had no caster.


	2. Chapter 2: Familiarity

**AN: I'm baaaaacckkk~ And with regular updates now! Thank you to everyone who is still following. Please leave a review telling me what you think of this chapter, I'd love it so much! Happy Reading!**

Chapter 2: Familiarity

Gold's shop is not my favorite place on the best of days. Looking at all those antiques just made me feel lost, like I'd never be home again. In a way, that was true. My parents were probably dead, I had no idea how to get my memories back, and no one here seemed to know me. Except for Killian and Smee, but they were basically my family. They didn't exactly count. The forest was the closest I'd ever come to feeling safe, to being myself.

"Ms Haven. I suppose you have a reason besides boredom as to why you are in my shop," a voice called, instantly making me tense up.

Mr Gold stood behind the counter, watching me with eyes like a hawk. There's always been something about him that puts me on edge. I don't know if it's that he's dating a much younger woman or that he constantly fixes me with a glare, but it felt that there was more than that to it. As if there was something in my past life that made me wary of the man. Maybe I still felt guilty about breaking his shop window two years ago. Who knows?

I stopped in front of a glass case, my fingers lightly trailing the wrought iron edges. Inside was a pearl encrusted dagger, made of rough materials. Despite the choppy edges, I could tell the dagger was taken care of fairly well, it's blade and handle gleaming like it was polished yesterday. This was my dagger. I don't mean it like how some girls look at at prom dresses say that they were not to wear it. No, this dagger had been mine at some point. It wasn't made for me, the hilt was made for someone with larger hands, but this was mine.

"How much?" I asked, never taking my eyes off the knife.

I heard a sharp intake of breath from Gold. "Priceless. I'm not selling it."

"You feel guilty about it, don't you?" I asked, the words tumbling out of my mouth before I knew it. "You did something terrible and this is so you never forget it. Isn't it, Crocodile?"

I looked up at Gold's moniker, his confused expression mirroring my own. Had I been around Killian too much? Possibly. The words were not something I-Nessa- would say. Those words came from a different part of me. Someone confident, someone that didn't take shit from anyone. The person I had always wanted to be.

"Ms Haven, I have no-" Gold was interrupted by the phone ringing. He glanced at me, muttering something about no touching. From there he left to the back room.

Now usually I wouldn't steal. But when your foster father is a pirate, some things just come as second nature. Using my pocket knife, I pried off the top of the glass case, trying to be as quiet as possible. It came off without a sound. I set the glass off to the side, reaching in to grab the dagger. Gold still hadn't returned, so I let myself out. Once on the street, I twirled the dagger around in hand. It's weight was familiar to me, nearly comforting. I felt the dagger imbue me with confidence and strength.

"Nessa!" I heard Henry shout.

I whipped my head up to find a man and a woman- Greg and Tamara, my brain supplied- pulling the boy towards the docks. I tore off after them, dagger clutched tightly in my hand. Were they kidnapping him? Who would want to kidnap Henry?

I sped in front of them, blocking the trio from the dock. "Don't try anything."

Tamara simply laughed. "You're going to save him? We've seen you around town, you're weak."

"It's her," Greg pointed at a picture of well worn paper in his hand and then back at me. Wait, what?

The woman sighed, leaving me in a state of confusion. "It's your lucky day, girl. You get to live."

Something about that line struck a chord in me. I had heard it before. Unfortunately, I never got to voice my concern as Tamara swung a piece of driftwood at my head, knocking me out cold.


End file.
